Tulip Karasu
|blood = Half-blood or Pure-blood |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Red |eyes = Brown |skin = Pale |boggart=Merula Snyde telling her that she'll never have friends |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw |theme = ravenclaw |family = *Mother *Father}} Tulip Karasu (born c. 1973) was a witch who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was eccentric, had a disregard for rules, and valued intelligence in others. Biography Early life When Tulip was young, she lived a very strict life due to her parent's employment in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the British Ministry of Magic. This resulted in her growing a rebellious spirit, which she hid from her parents or anyone else. Hogwarts years Early years When she first attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she met Merula Snyde and was attracted to her independence (with her parents in Azkaban, Merula was free to do what she wanted,) so she became friends with her. As the Cursed Vaults became important in their first school year, they made their destiny to open the Vaults and show the world that they were as good as everyone else. Tulip and Merula soon stumbled upon Jacob's old research room, but then started to gather information behind the others back, thus causing a falling out. They locked the room with two keys, one for each of them, so that neither could do any research nor could anyone else get in. Third year and their friend, asking them to talk to Dennis]] In the 1986–1987 school year, upon noticing Tulip's name on the lock outside Jacob's room, Jacob's sibling, who was in the same year as Tulip, brought a friend to meet her in the Transfiguration Classroom for the first time, attempting to gain information from her. Tulip initially responded to being busy and asked them to meanwhile converse with her pet toad, Dennis, who was strapped with a Dungbomb that had to be defused. Tulip admitted she was somewhat testing Jacob's sibling after the bomb was successfully defused. They then proceeded to make plans on getting the Key from Merula Snyde. After getting the Key back, they both entered Jacob's room, only to find Voldemort there, therefore made a hasty retreat. Tulip correctly deduced that they had encountered a Boggart after calming down, though the conversation was interrupted by Professor Severus Snape, who told them to stay away from the corridor they were at, and to give up the search for the remaining vaults. They, however, continued the discussion after Professor Snape left, and concluded they needed to learn the Boggart-Banishing Spell. They went to the Library to find a book on the spell, afterward, Tulip left with it to learn it first and then tracked down a supposedly less terrifying Boggart in the Artefact Room to teach Jacob's sibling and for practising purpose, before facing the one residing in Jacob's room. Tulip was one of the four students that ventured into the Vault of Fear that year. Fourth year Tulip was one of the first victims of Hogwarts' sleepwalking epidemic of that year, which was caused by the opening of a third Cursed Vault. When she met with Jacob's sibling at the Courtyard, they cast Episkey to heal a sleepwalking-related headache she had. Tulip was then taken to the Hospital Wing, where she talked about the incident with Jacob's sibling, with the two agreeing that the third vault was probably in the forest, despite being unsure about the reason sleepwalking students went there. Shortly after her recovery, Tulip unexpectedly met Madam Patricia Rakepick in a corridor and Rakepick asked her about the Cursed Vaults and the recent epidemic. Tulip later confessed to Jacob's sibling that she followed Rakepick after that encounter. For the rest of the year, Tulip continued to gather with her friends to devise plans to find the next vault. With the group learning that a broom was the only (or better) way to get to the to Forbidden Forest and investigate the possible next vault, they discussed how to get one. After Jacob's sibling failed to borrow a broom from Madam Rolanda Hooch, Tulip explained to them what the Black Lake incident was. The two later sneaked into Argus Filch's office to try to steal a broom from there but were unable to find any usable brooms. They found, however, another transfigured black quill. They took it to Jacob's room and untransfigure it, revealing a message from R ordering Rakepick to leave the school, with a threat of punishment in case she disobeyed. Fifth year Early in the 1988–1989 school year, Tulip pulled a prank releasing all the nifflers, which Jacob's sibling had to stop with the Freezing Charm. Physical appearance Tulip had brown eyes, fair skin, red hair, and black eyebrows. While donning school attire, she wore a necklace that resembled a Dungbomb and carried a booklet that had Zonko's Joke Shop's Z logo as the cover in the pocket of her skirt. Personality and traits When Jacob's sibling first met her in the Transfiguration classroom, it surprised Jacob's sibling that she was eccentric. As a Ravenclaw, she was witty and had a knack for getting to the bottom of things. She showed interest in clever and quick-thinking people, such as Merula Snyde. Tulip was able to recognise and appreciate people for their intelligence alone, despite potentially having other problematic qualities. Tulip was rebellious, believing that rules were made to be broken. She admitted enjoying chaos as an aesthetic. Those streaks led Tulip into performing some daring acts, such as sneaking a book of pranks out of the Restricted Section, resulting in nearly blowing up the Owlery, an incident she viewed as one of her finer moments. She is known to be a descent espionage, a skill she picked up from her parents that works in the Ministry. She used her skills to scout Jacob's sibling as a replacement singer to pair with Dennis to try out for Frog Choir, as Tulip is tone-deaf Etymology Tulip, the flower of the same name, originated from Persia and Turkey;History and Meaning of Tulips | Florapedia® Tulip, as a name, is also of Turkish origin as a result of it.Tulip: Baby Name of the Day | Appellation MountainTulip | Nameberry.com In Turkish, tülbent means turban – the shape some thought the flowers resembled. Karasu, as a surname, is relatively most common in Turkey.Karasu Surname Meaning & Statistics | ForebearsStatistics and meaning of name Karasu | Names Encyclopedia It means "black water" derived from Turkish kara meaning "black, dark" combined with su "water".Karasu | Behind the Name Karasu is also the romanization of crow in Japanese, though not known to be a surname on its own. Behind the scenes *Given the origins of her first and last names, she's likely of Turkish descent. *As her last name could also mean raven, it may be a hint or a play on the character's sorting into Ravenclaw. *In , Tulip is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 5 of Year 3. **Upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Tulip, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: a Dungbomb necklace. **The side quest is a time-limited to help Dennis, Tulip's toad, become a member of Frog Choir. Appearances * Notes and references es:Tulip Karasu fr:Tulipe Karasu ru:Тулип Карасу Category:1970s births Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards